Passion
by drakenichols1
Summary: Sequel to Confession. Enjoy!


**Author's Notes**: Hey everyone! This is the sequel to Confession! You're all probably wondering what happened next after the two hooked up. Well, with the ending I made, I couldn't keep it hanging. So I said to myself, 'Hey, why not a sequel?' So now I wrote this to expand the story a bit. This will certainly psyche you up, hopefully. Again, this is dedicated to **BlacAngel**. And of course, also dedicated to **CrystalNami**. Enjoy the show...or fic...oh whatever!

* * *

_"Aqua?" Ven spoke up._

_"Hm?" she replied._

_"I...we've been friends for so long. I cherish my days with you all the time, and I will definitely not forget them. But lately, I've been having these...thoughts."_

_"Thoughts?"_

_"Yeah. Ya know, about..." he gulped. "About us. And, I was hoping that...well..."_

_He could see her looking at him intently. He grunted._

_"Ah to hell with it." He took her hand. "Aqua, I...I..."_

_"Yes?"_

_He sighed and closed his eyes. "I love you."_

_Apparently, he did not open his eyes. He was too afraid to see her reaction. He couldn't tell f it shocked her, or offended her._

_Then, he heard sniffling. He opened his eyes and saw her looking down, obviously crying._

_'Oh no, I've hurt her," he thought._

_"Oh God Aqua, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry, please don't--"_

_"Ventus," she interrupted softly. "You..."_

_He still wore a worried look on his face. He then saw her look up at him with tearful eyes. Yet, her lips had formed a smile._

_"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that."_

_He was shocked, and happy. His heart leaped a mile at the fact that she loved him back. Never in his life had he ever felt so happy._

_"I'm glad," he whispered._

_Her smile widened and he brought his lips to hers. The feeling was intense, so electrifying. No word can be used to describe what they're feeling._

_She placed a hand on his cheek as he placed a hand on her waist. He wrapped his arm around her and deepened the kiss. Their tongues were now entangled in a fiery waltz. They rubbed against each other, oh so intensely. The passion was there, and neither of them wanted to end it._

_But alas, they broke it to breathe._

_Aqua gasped. "Wow..."_

_"Yeah," Ven said. "Wow."_

_She smiled. "You're a really good kisser."_

_He chuckled. "So are you."_

_They hugged each other and stared up at the night sky.

* * *

_It's been nearly an hour since the beach. Ventus, who happened to crash in his room, still had a small smile on his face. The feeling of Aqua's lips was still on his. He touched his own lips as if to recall the recent event. It will be long before he could ever forget about what happened.

No...no this he will never forget.

He chuckled. "She kissed me."

Um, no. He kissed HER. Probably too happy to even remember who kissed who. The important thing is, they kissed. They kissed, they kissed, they kissed!

It's a wonder why one simple thing can get someone all riled up. It's confusing, yet so right.

Most likely confusing.

But man, after that tender moment, he will never get that out of his mind. Not even in battle. That will serve as a huge distraction!

Not unless someone knocks it right out of him.

There was a sudden knock on his door. He sat up and walked up to it.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"It's me," the familiar voice of Aqua replied.

He smiled and opened the door. The smile on his face quickly disappeared as he saw Aqua, wrapped in a long, blue sheet. He assumed something was wrong, until he saw her smile with a faint blush in her cheeks.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing, can't sleep."

He nodded. "Well, come on in."

"Thanks." Ven closed the door as soon as she was already inside. "I just couldn't sleep now."

He shrugged. "Maybe you're not tired yet."

She shook her head. "No. It's not that I can't. I don't want to sleep. Not alone."

He stood there, obviously in shock. But also happy at the fact that he is the one she wants to be with. The one she wants to sleep beside in bed.

That surely made his day.

He gently pulled her into a hug. "You can sleep here if you want."

She pulled back. "Actually, I was hoping we could sleep in my room. My bed IS big enough to have two people sleep in it."

"Oh," he scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "Sorry."

She put a finger on his lips to shush him. "Shh, be quiet though. We wouldn't wanna wake the master, or Terra."

He nodded.

"Come on."

Ven quietly opened the door and let Aqua out first. He followed after and slowly closed the door. They silently made their way down the halls to Aqua's room. For better stealth, they both held their breaths to prevent any sound of breathing. It was quite uncomfortable, yet worth it.

They managed to slip into her room, undetected, and unheard.

Aqua silently closed the door and turned to Ven. "Phew. We made it."

"Yeah," he replied and his eyes wandered around the room. "Nice room Aqua."

She giggled. "Thanks. I try to keep it nice."

Though she was a warrior, she still manages to keep her girlie ways in her room. The walls were blue, but her bed was pink. Every item she had were organized into their rightful categories. The clothes in the drawer were folded rather nicely. She had a body-sized mirror for her to use every morning to fix her figure. And a few shoes she rarely use due to her missions.

Her almost daily outfit would be her battle attire. She never gets to wear normal clothes nowadays, which makes her a bit upset.

But of course, duty calls.

Though tonight, all she needed right now was Ventus.

He touched her cheek, causing her to close her eyes. "You always were the more organized one among us."

She smiled. "Yeah well, no Heartless or dark being can ever take away my feminism."

"I'll let you hold on to that then."

She chuckled. "Thanks." She turned around and sighed. "Am I..."

He looked at her, concerned.

"Am I your first?"

"Um...yeah. It's always been you Aqua," he replied sincerely.

She turned to him once more and smiled. "I'm glad." She looked down, trying to hide her blush. "Ven..."

"Something on your mind?"

"You...you love me...right?"

His heart hurt. "What? You know I do Aqua. Why'd you ask that?"

"Well..." she took a deep breath. "...I know this may sound a bit...well, crazy...since we've just hooked up and all...but..."

He waited for her to finish.

"...do you think we could...um..."

He assumed he knew where this was going. "Oh, Aqua. I uh...I don't know what to say. Um, I don't think us getting married will be the best idea."

She shot her head back up. "What?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry." He closed his eyes and waited for either a slap, or punch come in his way. Or perhaps the sound of crying and weeping. But what he heard was unexpected. He heard...giggling.

He opened his eyes and saw Aqua covering her mouth, apparently trying to suppress her laughter.

"Ven, that's not what I meant," she said in between giggles.

He felt relieved and chuckled. "Then what did you mean?"

She stopped giggling and sighed. "Well...I was wondering if you would wanna...take our love...to the next level."

This was getting interesting.

"What do you mean, 'next level'?"

She looked down and slowly removed the blanket around her. His jaw dropped at the sight of a now completely nude Aqua in front of him. He immediately felt hard in his groin area.

He attempted to look away, but he just couldn't. No, he cannot. Not when the love of his life is standing right in front of him, fully naked and in need of his comfort.

"Aqua..." he gasped. "I...you...we..."

He then saw tears trickle down her face. By the way he's reacting now, he probably made it seem he is not at all interested in her. That could explain the way she's acting now. And it hurt him to know that he is the cause of her pain. He wouldn't dream of hurting poor, innocent Aqua. No, not him. He would never want to do such a thing.

And yet here they are now, in an awkward situation. And at the same time, painful. Should he accept her? Would he be honest with her and tell her he's not ready?

Or should he take the chance and see if he really is?

She sniffled and looked down. "I'm...s...sorry..."

Ventus' heart broke. She was apologizing to him for asking love in return. That's all she wanted, love. And he surely would want to give all the love he had to her.

This was his chance to prove to her and himself that he's not just a good warrior, but a good person as well.

He slowly walked up to her and cupped her chin, bringing her face up to look at his. He saw that her cheeks were now soaked from the tears. Her sad eyes locked with his. One more tear started to make its way down her cheek.

He gently wiped it away with his thumb. "Aqua...you mean more to me than anything else in the world. I would do anything to make you happy."

She sniffled and bit her lip. "But..."

"Wait..." he interrupted. "...I love you all too much to see you hurt. Especially if I am the one who hurt you. It will just hurt me too."

She blinked a few times before managing a small smile. "Really?"

He nodded. "Of course. You will always be the one I love. And..." He held her hand. "...I too want our love to be...well, stronger."

She bit her lip and hugged him tight, her head buried in his chest. He hugged her back ans smiled.

'He really DOES love me,' she thought.

"Wanna lie down?" he whispered. He felt her nod and he scooped her up bridal style, gently of course. "Alright."

He made his way over to her bed and lay her there. She shifted to lie on her back. He climbed in as well and lay down beside her. He caressed her cheek and traced his fingers down to her neck and chest. She gasped lightly as he did so. He then stopped as he noticed the scars on her chest and stomach. He touched them lightly and looked up at her.

"So many scars. More than me actually," he said.

She sighed. "Most of them are from my childhood."

"Huh? Your...your childhood?" She nodded. "Did someone abuse you or something?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "My dad."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"My dad...did stuff to me."

His face darkened. "He...did stuff to you?"

She nodded. "Yeah. But it's alright now, he died in an accident a few years back. Though as time passes by, these scars just won't go away."

His expression softened.

"These scars are reminders of my dad. Memories of him beating me and raping me still haunt me." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I just wish they could go away."

He bit his lip and sighed. "Aqua..."

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"...I will do anything to erase those memories of your father. I love you too much to think about what he had done to you before."

"It doesn't matter now. It was a long time ago. Besides," she placed a hand on his cheek. "I have you to keep me happy."

He smiled and took her hand and kissed it. He looked at the scars touched one of them. All these years of fighting, he thought he was the one who bore the most scars. He thought battle was the only way to get them. But Aqua had it before all this started. And that made him feel guilty. Maybe he had a better childhood than her. Sure his parents died, but they were happy with him.

They were kind, loyal, caring. But her father...he was so different from his. He was a bastard who deserved to rot in hell for what he did. There is no absolute punishment that can make him pay for what he had done to his sweet Aqua.

All Ventus can do now is be there for her. Loving her. Caring for her.

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on one of her scars on her chest. He heard her inhale deeply. He placed light kisses on all the scars from her chest to her stomach. For each kiss represents his love for her. His attempt to rid her from those horrible memories.

Her lips quivered as she felt pleasure in the feel of his kisses on her body. "V...Ven..."

He couldn't hear what she said. He was way too focused on what he was doing now. God her taste is so intoxicating. Her soft, smooth, pale skin was so sweet. She tasted like strawberry and honey. So sweet. So tender. So addicting.

She breathed and arched her back, feeling so much pleasure in his kisses. She tried biting back a moan, but it was inevitable. A faint squeal escaped her lips. She could feel his breath tickle her skin. She smiled as he began kissing a rather ticklish part of her belly. She let out a soft giggle.

Ven looked up as he heard the sound. "What?"

"It tickles," she replied shyly.

He chuckled and gently placed his lips on hers. He was happy to feel her kiss back. He felt her arms coil around his neck, pulling him closer. His hand gently cupped and squeezed her left breast. She let out a soft moan in between the kiss. He felt her hands grab the end of his shirt and slowly pull it up. He broke the kiss and removed his shirt.

She couldn't help but stare at his bare body. Though he isn't as fit as Terra, he seemed to have built his body quite well. Those toned muscles looked pretty inviting. She bit her lip and moved her head close to his chest. She breathed in his chest, capturing his scent.

It was his turn to feel her breath tickle his skin. He breathed as he felt her place light kisses on his chest. He placed one hand behind her head. This feeling of pleasure was entirely new to him. Heck, he never thought he could actually please her himself.

Well, beginner's luck.

She started nipping at his chest, causing him gasp and smile.

"Aqua..." he breathed.

She moved her nipping down to his abs. Kissed and licked around before pulling away. She noticed a rather hard and huge lump in his shorts. She placed her hand on it, feeling it jerk a bit. She pulled his shorts down and took his dick in her hand. She heard him gasp once more. Apparently she was too shy to look up at him.

She teased him by grinding her teeth against the rather sensitive part. She heard him moan and took it in her mouth, sucking it.

He breathed heavily as she continued to suck him, nip him, rub him. After this night, he would feel REALLY good tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Terra lazily sat up and yawned and opened his eyes. He checked the time and it was 9:32 pm.

He grunted. "Why have I been sleeping for only an hour and a half?" He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Well, might as well get a snack."

The keyblade warrior got off his bed and exited his room. He made his way down the set of stairs and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out some bread and butter.

* * *

5 minutes later...

He burped just after he took the last bite of his sandwhich. "Ah! That his the spot. Alright," he stood up. "Pee time."

He walked down the halls that led to the bathroom. It was so quiet, he could hear Aqua or Ven breathe as they sleep.

The thing was, he actually did. Though it came from Aqua's room. He stopped dead in his tracks as he turned to the door to her room. He could hear two people in there. His eyes widened in realization that Ven and Aqua were in the same room together.

"What the hell are they doing in there?" he asked himself. He pressed his ear against the door to listen better.

"_Ven..._" he heard Aqua say.

"_Aqua..._" he heard Ven say.

His eyes became wider as he stepped back. "Oh...my...God."

* * *

Inside...

Ven took himself in her. He thrusted as she began to moan loudly.

"Faster Ven!" she half yelled.

He sped up, gripping her shoulders tight.

"Faster!"

"I can only go as fast," he chuckled.

He kept going in and out of her. The pleasure and passion was there. There was no turning back for these two.

It's now or never.

He kept going. And going. And going! Going! Going!

"I'm gonna come!" Aqua moaned.

Gone...

Ven collapsed on top of her, both of them breathing heavily. They panted loudly as they began to contemplate on what happened.

Aqua chuckled. "Wow...that was good."

"It was awesome," he breathed.

The two of them laughed and wrapped their arms around each other.

"I can't believe we did it."

"Yeah. You were great."

He blushed. "So were you."

She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Love ya Ven."

He smiled and kissed the crook of her neck. "Love you Aqua."

And with that, they fell asleep in each others arms. Now as official lovers.

* * *

Outside...

Terra pressed his ear against the door once more. "It's silent now. Did they...did they please each other to death?"

He chuckled to himself.

"Please each other to death. Ha!" He then remembered he had to do something important before he hit the hay. "Bathroom."

He then made his way to the bathroom. He will have to congratulate Ven someday. And he will be expecting a 'thank you' from him as well.

* * *

Phew! Finally! Sequel is up! Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Now I am gonna focus on my other stories from now on. But right now, I need to play a little DMC4. Ciao!


End file.
